idle_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cultures
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Chukacon The Corporate Fuedal States of Chukacon, or just Chukacon for short, is the only urban civilization on Nu-Earth. Chukaconian authorities are known to be increadibly powerful individuals as their wealth leads to expensive gene-therapies and technologies. There are three different genetic make ups that populate Chukacon, the Nu-Man, the Human, and the Superhuman. Humans and Superhumans predominantly make up the middle class and the upper class respectively. leaving the primarirly uneducated Nu-Mans to constitute the burgeoning lower class. Languages: Two languages are officially recognized by Chukacon, High Chukaconian and Low Chukaconian. High Chukaconian is used in formal settings primarily, but it is often the only legal way to speak to members of Chukaconian aristocracy. Chukaconian literature exclusively uses High Chukaconian, as there is no official written form of Low Chukaconian; although unofficial forms exist, they are very diverse in typography. Many different forms of Low Chukaconian dialects exist, often, Nu-Mans from one Clan-Spire are incapable of communicating with Nu-Mans of another. Reproduction: Citizens of Chukacon are born either through Nu-Man breeding, which is heavily regulated by each sovereign of Chukacon, or through Nu-Man breeding factories; either way, human or superhuman children are taken or sold into for profit adoption companies that then sell these children into dynasties that desire to increase their stock of nobility. Chukaconians usually grow up within small units of their peers and one Chukaconian propaganda specialist; it is not socially acceptable within humans and superhumans to have father or mother figures, as child rearing is viewed as something that low class Nu-Mans would do. Nu-Mans however remain inside the Nu-Man families that birthed them, and are generally remain from birth to death within one Clan Spire. Clan Structure: 'Branchs:' Each Chukaconian Dynasty is upon its formation is permitted one noble branch and one cadet branch; both with a limit on the number of members within them. When in times of great prosperity, dynasties are able to purchase permission to add additional branches, and by doing so, increase the total amount of members dynasties are allowed by the Chukaconian government. 'Noble Branch': Most commonly filled with beings with superhuman genetic structures, the noble branches of a Chukaconian dynasty function as the noble court within their vassel states. All possessions are passed down from a single head figure of the dynasty, known as the Chukaradon ("Chuk" = power/will, "ara" = ruler "don" = one of . . .), after their death; in order to avoid this, wealthy and or esoteric Chukadons delve into Transhumanist technology or the occult in order to obtain immortality. Top noble branches often spread out the administration duties across all available noble branches of their dynasties. Due to their material wealth and extreme boredom, It is not uncommon for noble branches to have their cadet branches compete in martial tournaments in order to weed out the weakest members and to provide quick thrills for the rulers. The nature of members of noble branches is very much dependant on the metagenes they exhibit; making noble branches often containing members that often quite aberrant towards their peers. 'Cadet Branch': In Chukaconian society, a cadet branch consists of a sub group of primarily human individuals sworn to protect the lives of their respective noble branch. In the ruling dynasties, the branch's major assets - reams, titles, fiefs, property and income - have been known to pass from the alpha cadet to the next most powerful member. Weaker members, inherit little to no wealth and authority. From an early age Cadet Branch members are trained in martial combat; as members of noble families require both bodyguards and champions. It is a common occurance for members of the Cadet branch of a family to be expected to risk their lives by dueling in place of their respective noble branch's members. There have been rumours about Cadet branches commiting coup d'etat against their noble branches during times of poor management; The dynasty comes first. Judicial System: The Chukaconian system of law can best be described in this local phrase, "TzeenDon ata ChukDon" (Roughly translated to "Those with Knowledge are Those with Power"). Laws only can be used to defend and prosecute within the court if they are known and implemented during legal combat. This means that citizens of Chukacon can only be legally protected within the court room, but this normally extends to those that are deemed to have the resources to pay for the immense prices of Chukaconian Court. In cases of crimes deemed serious, the Courts will attempt to punish the criminal in a manner appropriate to their crime. Under this system, series of feuds and vendettas between dynasties are able to be resolved before they manage to threaten the social fabric of Chukacon, usually by consulting arbiters who act as an impartial judge of how the law of revenge should be followed. Legal texts within this system are considered incredibly valuble; due to the limited amount of available texts, often organizations known as Cults of Law will be built around them. Such books are often held with significant reverence and devoution. These legal firms develop long standing relationships between wealthy dynasties and unfalteringly protect their best interests, but only if the firm benifits as well. Such organizations are quite directly connected to Chukaconian Lawmakers, and almost always, new state laws will benifit private interests.